Needless To Say
by SephyraCrescent
Summary: Sakayaku Torisuta and her weapons, Momaru and Shirudo Yami, all break free from the confines of Arachne and are found by Stein. What happens when they ask to be shown the way to the Death Weapon Meister Academy in hope for a better life? Will friendship ensue between them and the notorious gang? Read to find out! **OC WARNING.**
1. Chapter 1: How Ironic

**AN:Hey you guys! This is a brand new, started fresh, story that I have been coming up with for the past month or so. I will be updating it two-three times a week. The chapters will usually not be short though I can't promise anything. There are 3 OCs in this story..if you don't like that I suggest you turn away now ;) I love you all and enjoy~!**

**Character Profiles:**

**Name:Sasayaku Toraisuta (this means Whisper Tristar..which is what she goes by once she gets to the academy ;) )**

**Age:15 (Birthday:October 23rd)**

**Height: 5"4.5**

**Occupation: Twin Dagger Technician/Meister**

**appearance**

**Hair color: Black with blue streaks.**

**Eye color: Metallic Silver**

**Extra: Keeps her left eye covered at all times because of a scar.**

**Name: Mamoru Yami (This means Serve Darkness. He goes by Mamoru at the academy.)**

**Age:16 (Birthday:November 3rd)**

**Height:5"6**

**Appearence-**

**Hair Color:Blood Red**

**Eye Color:Onyx **

**Extra:Keeps left eye covered like Sasayaku (whisper)**

**Name: Shirudo Yami (This means Shield Darkness. He goes by Shirudo at the academy.)**

****His age, height, birthday, and appearence is exactly the same as Mamoru's****

**AN:Alright! On to the story. I'm going to say here and now that I do not own any of the Soul Eater characters or bits and pieces of the plot that I may use.**

**~Anyway's ENJOY!~**

**Chapter one: How Ironic.**

***Sasayaku's POV***

"Hey! Sasayaku! Hurry up! We have to go!" Shirudo yells at me from outside my bedroom door. "Hurry up!" _'Gosh, he's anxious.' _I open my door to glare at him.

"Give me two minutes! Jeesh!" I say, irritation dripping from my every word. Shirudo is one of my two twin daggers. Him and his brother, Mamoru, are actually twins. Freaky, right? "Also, for the last time, _don't _be so loud! If you want this to work we have to be _quiet! _" I sneer, slinging my backpack onto my shoulders.

"Sorry. I'm just anxious" He says sheepishly, hanging his head to analyze the floor as if it is the most wonderful thing ever. _'Good greif. For crying out loud he's such a faker.' _I _almost_ feel bad, almost.

"Hey guys, hurry up!" Mamoru whisper-shouts at us as he walks out of his room, all of his belongings in one back on his shoulders. After taking one last look at the room I know so well, I turn around and walk out, closing and locking the door behind me.

"Alright, Alright. Let's go guys." I huff, dragging them both down the hallway by their wrists. "Okay, we're going to need to get out fast. Being the daughter of Arachne has it perks, such as the fact that I know, and have mastered, all of her tricks. In order for this to work you two are going to need to stay close to me. Is that clear?" The twins nod, signaling that they understand. After a few deep breaths, we're off.

***30 Minutes Later***

"We're..actually out. After three years..we're actually out." The twins chorus together, making a small smile appear on my faces. I do really feel sorry for them. Even though they were willingly my weapons, they had to deal with my mom on a day-to-day basis. That would stress anyone out. Especially considering who she is and what her rank in the criminal world is and everything.

"Yeah, we are. It's nice being away from my witch of a mother. Now, Shirudo, how far away is the DWMA?" Shirudo is the more observant and intelligent of the two. Mamoru likes things wild and interesting, not quiet and focused like his brother

"About fifty miles, Sasa-Chan. It may take a few days to get there. Though we did pack our belongings..we didn't exactly prepare for a long trip. Are you sure you still want to go? We can find an alternative." He replies. I shrug, causing him to raise an eyebrow, waiting on an explanation.

"Don't sweat it. We're in a forest for crying out loud. There's food roaming everywhere. Besides, we can just act like it's a really long roadtrip..except we're walking." I state, just as I hear some rustling in a bush behind us.

***3rd Person POV***

"Hey, Sasa-Chan, do you hear that?" Shirudo moves closer to her in anticipation of an ambush.

"Yes, it's probably some bandits. Get in weapon forms just in case guys." She whispers softly, looking at the bush out of the corner of her eye.

"Right!" The twins say at the same time. The wind rustled the autumn trees as Shirudo and Mamoru turn into twin daggers. The blades are tinted blue and reflect light to the point where it's almost blinding. The tip of the blades turn down, making for a lethal swipe. The hilts are wrapped in black fabric with silver kanji that stand for "Love, Protect, Hate, Destroy" adorning them.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Sasayaku taunts in a teasing tone. That's one of her strong points. She can sense an opponent's weak point through their soul wavelength and prod at it with teasing. When a human's emotional weak point it targeted, they lose control over their mind. They go insane with rage. This, is what Sasa is good at provoking in people.

"I don't want a fight, Sasayaku Toraisuta, daughter of Arachne and Mifune." A man with white hair and cigarette hanging out of his mouth steps out from behind a bush, his lab coat swaying a bit in the breeze.

"I see you know my name, but I fail to know yours. Who are you?" Sasa asks, lowering her defensive stance. This makes the white haired male smirk.

"Oh! Did I forget to introduce myself? I'm sorry. I'm Professor Stein, three star meister and teacher for the Death Weapon Meister Academy." _'Oh, how I love the sweet, sweet taste of irony.' _Sasayaku thinks.

"Are you now? Well, isn't that ironic? That just so happens to be where we are heading." The dark haired female states. "Would you mind showing us the way, ?" She asks innocently.

Stein eyes her warily before nodding. "Sure. Why not? First and foremost, before we go..do you have a mirror by any chance?" Asks the strange man.

"Uh..of course I do."

"May I see it? Just for a moment, I promise."

***Sasayaku's POV***

I hand my mirror over to the lab rat and he take is, breathing on it until it is fogged up. He then starts writing in the fog with his finger, talking aloud as he does it. "Thirty two, thirty two, five sixty-four. Whenever you need him, knock on Death's door." A loud, telephone like noise started emanating from my little, compact mirror.

"Hello, Hello, Hello! Wazzup?!" A high-pitched, loony voice says from inside the mirror. Shirudo and Mamosu both turn back to human form.

"He's using two-way mirror communication to speak with Death-Sama. The other mirror is located in the Death room of the DWMA." Shirudo explains. I nod, remembering how he used to go on and on about it and how interesting it was.

"Alright! You three, follow me." Commanded Stein, briskly walking past us. I nod at the twins and we trail behind him, heading to the academy that would, hopefully, change our lives for the better.

**AN: So how was that? Not to shabby I hope! I'll update again sometime this week (maybe tomorrow, I have an anime con this weekend and..Patti's Voice actor (Cherami Leigh) Will be there! Eep! So will Ichigo from bleach's. This should prove awesome ;) **

**Leave me some feedback!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Sephyra**


	2. Chapter 2: Whisper

**AN: I am back with another chapter of "Needless To Say". It's gotten a few reads over the past 24 hours so I thought I'd put something else up to help get people interested. I hope you guys enjoy my work 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights on the original Soul Eater characters or story plot.**

**Chapter 2: Whisper**

***Maka's POV***

"Hey! Soul! Get up already!" I shout, setting breakfast down on the table. "Breakfast is ready!" Soul then comes tumbling out of his room and stumbling into the kitchen. _'Men.' _ I mentally shake my head.

"This smells great, Maka." Soul compliments as he sits down and instantly begins stuffing his face.

"Thanks. Soul." I say, sitting down in front of my food and begin eating. "So..did you hear? We are supposed to get three new students in our class today. One meister with two weapons...like Kid I guess." I drabble on, making lousy morning conversation.

"Aghble, Yeach! I headl forgottben." He replies with a mouth full of food. I shake my head in disgust and sigh. _'No manners .ever.' _

"Meow." Blair jumps up in Soul's lap and curls up. He makes a face and tries to push her off immediately.

"Ah! Come on Blair! Get down!" He groans, making me giggle. I earn myself an exasperated glare from Soul as he continues to make futile attempts at making Blair go away. "Ugh! This is the most uncool thing _EVER _!" He shouts, making me lose my self control and laugh out loud.

"Blair, just get down." I say between laughs. She shakes her head and huffs, setting her nose down between her paws. "There's some fish in a bowl for you on my desk~" I say in a sing-song voice. She's off like a rocket.

Smirking, I stand up and begin cleaning the dishes. I walk over to Soul and notice him sulking. "Why the long face?" I ask while taking his plate.

"You could have done that _before _I made myself look so uncool!" He wines.

"Yeah, well, that wouldn't have been any fun. Would it?" I shout and giggle. I have enough time to put the dishes away before I hear the clock signal it's time to head to school. "Oh! Time for school!" Hurrying from my idle stance by the sink, I grab Soul's wrist and drag him out of the door. _'Today should be fun!'_

***30 Minutes Later***

***Soul's POV***

Me and Maka walk into class. We take out usual seats near Blackstar and Tsubaki just in time for Professor Stein to start talking.

"Hello, class. Today, as you may have heard already, we are welcoming three new students into out class." He then motions towards the three newbies. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?" He asks them, the question sounding more like a command.

"Not exactly," Says a dark-haired female, "but it doesn't seem as if we have much of a choice." She meets Stein's gaze before turning to two identical twins. "You guys can go first." They both nod before stepping forward.

"Hello, please excuse our meister's rudeness. She just didn't get much sleep out of..." The speaking twin glances over at the unamused girl for a moment. "...excitement. Obviously. It's etched all over her face afterall." Everyone in the room except me and the girl of conversation laughs. "I'm Mamoru Yumi, or as my english name would translate: Protect Darkness. I'm 16 years young. Me and my brother here turn into twin daggers at the hands of over here." The twin on the right says, earning himself a punch to the arm. The laughter erupts in the room once again. _'Ouch. That girl packs a punch it seems.' _

The twin on the left clears his throat and everyone in the room goes silent with anticipation. "Uhm, hello. I'm Shirudo Yami, or in english: Shield Darkness." He said sheepishly, earning some "aws" from various girls in the room. _'Lame'_ I grumble to myself. "As my brother said, we're twin daggers and we are both 16." I suddenly feel something wet on the back of my neck and I look up to see Kid leaning over his desk and drooling.

"S-so symmetrical! Perfect! Perfect symmetry!" He mutters to himself and I roll my eyes, turning back around. _'So uncool, man.' _

"Hello. My name is Sakayaku Toraisuta, or in english: Whisper Tristar. I will, from here on out, be going by Whisper. I'm fifteen and a two star twin dagger technician." I glance over at the speaker and analyze her. _'Cool hair..nice eyes..big chest...looks chill. Yep, she looks cool.' _I smirk inwardly.

"Look at that disgusting creature! Her hair isn't symmetrical!" Growls Kid.

"I think she's pretty!" Shouts Patti, every other girl in hearing range nodding in agreement.

"Alright! Settle down everyone! Whisper, Mamoru, and Shirudo, go sit..Oh! Near Soul and Maka! Would either of you raise your hand so they know where to go?" Maka, of course, raised her hand enthusiastically.

***Whisper's POV***

The three of us slumped up the stairs. "I'll sit next to the Albino." I whisper to the twins and they look at each other warily.

"We don't know. We noticed him eyeing you earlier. Maybe we should-" I cut them off.

"Just chill. I don't need you guys to be all anxious right now." I sigh, plopping down next to Mr. Red Eyes.

"Yo, I'm Soul." _'Ah. So, the Albino can talk.' _I muse to myself. _'Dear Kami I'm so mean.' _

"Cool. You already know my name." I sigh, laying me head in my arms. I feel someone tap my shoulder and I life my head, eyebrow raised.

"Hello! I'm Maka Albarn! I just wanted to know if you would want to maybe..come over to mine and Soul's place this afternoon. Our friends will all be there.. and we could all get to know each other better!" She said enthusiastically, her pigtails swaying slightly.

"Cool. I'm in..I guess. How about you two?" I reply, turning to my partners. They look at each other for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. I guess we're in." Mamoru answers.

"Great! We can have a little welcoming party!" Maka and a black-haired girl talked about this until class began.

_'Well, time for a nap.' _I think and I'm almost instantly out like a light.

***2 hours Later***

"Psst, Sasa-Chan, Get up! Time to go! Class is over!" I hear through my dream of me chasing one of Arachne's minions around, threatening to cut off his head if he didn't stop spying on me. "Come one! GET UP!" Shirudo yells. I jolt up and proceed to glare daggers into him, no pun intended.

"I'm just trying to help! No need to look at me that way!" He stutters out, making a tiny smile appear on my face. I feel someone tapping on my shoulder and I turn to see Maka. She gives me a warm smile before handing me a piece of paper.

"Be at my house in two hours!" She says giddily before bouncing off. I open the paper to find directions to her and Soul's apartment. _'Hn. This should be interesting.' _

"Alright men, lets head out." I say, catching a glimpse of Shirudo watching Maka. _'Ah, so he's into her is he? Nice.' _

**AN: Alright! I guess you can already imagine what the next chapter will be haha! I will be posting it someone NEXT WEEK. I will not be updating everyday because I want to be able to work hard on these chapters so only two of them will be uploaded per week. I love you guys ! Rate and Comment 3**

**Forever and Always,**  
**Sephyra**


End file.
